1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a composite material for a pharmaceutical packaging made of a glass or COC or COP substrate to which a protective layer is applied, and to a method for producing such composite material. The invention also relates to a container made of such composite material, and to a use of the composite material for preventing delamination of the substrate and as a barrier.
2. Description of Related Art
When storing liquid products or liquid drug formulations in pharmaceutical packaging, such as vials, ampoules, cartridges, or syringes, the material that comes into contact with the product must meet high standards of chemical resistance. It is especially important that there is no escape of substances from the wall material of the packaging, that could contaminate the product stored therein.
However, packaging made of glass, when used to store or apply products such as phosphate or citrate buffers or salt-containing solutions, are susceptible to glass delamination. In this case, glass flakes may be released.